bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Idris
Idris is a Ga-Matoran and a former resident of Mahri Nui. Biography ''Quest To Become A Legend Idris originally lived on the Isle of Vuata Maca in the Western Islands. She was best friends with Nikila and Sarda, and later Lesovikk. Some time after, Turaga Fremya went mad and shipped the entire Matoran population to Karzahni, including Sarda and Idris. In his realm, the Maker Karzahni rebuilt Idris into a weaker form, giving her a weapon as compensation, and later sent her to the Southern Continent. When the Great Cataclysm struck, it sent the portion of land where Idris lived to the surface of Aqua Magna, a long way south of Mata Nui. Mahri Nui Many years after that, the Matoran there built another village on cooled lava and named it "''Mahri Nui", but it broke off and sank into the dark waters of [[The Pit|"The Pit"]]. There, Idris was exposed to the mutagen in the water long enough to be reverted to her original form, that being the one prior to Karzahni having rebuilt her. Idris, along with Defilak, Gar and Sarda, led an underwater expedition in a submarine to the depths of "The Pit", only to be captured and brought to a cave by the Barraki. She was abandoned there along with Gar, though they managed to escape and reach Mahri Nui. On the journey, Idris and Gar nearly died because their air bubble weakened, but they were luckily rescued by Defilak. Later, Toa Vuata Maca Lesovikk and Sarda came across Idris outside Mahri Nui. The Ga-Matoran, having been mutated after her air bubble ran out, was recruited to help them defeat Karzahni. She then watched Teridax and Karzahni battle. As the three of them were about to attack Karzahni, the Toa got trapped in a vision sent by the evil tyrant's Kanohi Olisi. The two Matoran rigged a makeshift trap and lured Karzahni to it. Lesovikk, free from the vision, saved the Matoran, forcing Karzahni to spring the trap. After Lesovikk repaired Ehlek's air-breathing device, Sarda told Idris to take it and since arguing wouldn't help her, she took it and swam away. As Idris traveled up The Cord with the other remaining Mahri Nui residents, they were ambushed by the mutated Piraka. During the ambush, Zaktan attempted to kill Idris by strangling her, but his attempt failed when Idris stunned the Piraka using her Electro-Blade. She and the other Matoran then stayed in the Nui Caves for the island's descent. She has since returned safely to the surface of the Southern Continent. After the Great Spirit Robot was damaged and Teridax's control of it lost, Idris left the Matoran Universe for the planet of Spherus Magna, where her mutations were cured by Mata Nui's use of the Ignika. Abilities & Traits Idris was only capable of breathing water as a result of her air bubble being exhausted and the Pit Mutagen mutating her, however she was granted the ability to breathe air as well, through Mata Nui's use of the Ignika. Tools Idris' weapon, a variation of the Electro-Blade, gives off an electric burst. However, it often didn't work due to exposure to the Pit Mutagen. Idris also has a breathing device that was given to her by Lesovikk that allows her to breathe water held in a helmet while on land. Appearances *''Quest To Become A Legend'' *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''Dreams of Destruction'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Ruru Wearers Category:Legend of Lesovikk